The invention relates to a gas-generating preparation. In particular, the invention relates to a preparation comprising (a) ammonium nitrate, (b) a derivative of guanidine and (c) a deflagration catalyst which comprises one or more inorganic compounds, the preparation being able to produce a large amount of gas in a very short time. The invention further relates to the use of such a gas-generating preparation in an air bag.
For the purpose of the invention, an air bag is to be understood as a system comprising a sensor, a gas-generating preparation, an igniter for the gas-generating preparation and an inflatable reservoir in a folded state, which in the event of a dangerous situation can be inflated very quickly.